Another Chosen One?
by FeonAviva
Summary: What happens when there is another Chosen One? But one that knows who they are and their past? What happens when they are in Slytherin and befriend Draco Malfoy? Follows the main points through all the movies but with a twist. There is another Chosen One and Voldermort wants to recruit her...


**This is my very first FanFiction so please give my Feedback - mean or nice I don't mind- this I a rather short chapter as it is just what is to come, other ones will be way longer. (I don't own Harry Potter)**

Draco Malfoy was not happy. As he walked down the length of the train for what felt like the hundredth time he slowly got more and more aggravated as all the compartments remained occupied. He finally decided on one that only had a small girl in the corner, her brown hair blocking any view of her face as she watched the passing scenery. Sighing deeply, he yanked open the door, a bit more forcefully than necessary, and strode into the compartment like the proud pureblood he was. Startled, the girl jumped in her seat and whipped around to face the intruder, the tip of her wand poking out of her sleeve. Smirking, Draco plonked down on the seat opposite her

"Oh I'm so scared, a puny little first year like you probably doesn't know how to tie your own shoelace, much less cast a spell!" he sneered.

"Oh and I suppose a git like you could? Please, from what I have heard about you, you probably weren't allowed to hold a wand until you were about to hop on the train out of fear the little Malfoy heir would come to harm, dooming the family line." She replied; her hazel eyes a cold as his. Before he could respond, a small owl floated through the window, landing calmly on her out stretched palm. Retrieving the letter from it mouth she opened it while the owl hopped over to investigate Draco as he regarded it with cold disgust.  
He looked up in amusement as a course of curses erupted from opposite him.

"In the name of Salazar why the hell did this have to happen today? For Godrics sake can't they go one day without attracting attention to themselves? Those ungrateful, stupid, gits!" she screeched in outrage.

"Hey settle down would ya!" Smirked Draco as he settled back into the seat for a nap "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here."

"Please, you need more than a short nap for that, more like hibernation." She smirked as she scrunched up the letter.

"Oh, and you would need less I suppose?"

"Well duh! Now shut up, I'm trying to do something but you keep distracting me!"  
With that she drew out her wand and aimed it at the paper ball in her hand, muttering a small incantation that Draco didn't catch, the small ball lifted into the air and travelled to the centre of the cabin. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, she muttered again, setting the floating ball on fire. It glowed like that for a few seconds before disintegrating a falling on the floor in a small shower of ashes.

"Still think I'm a stupid, first year?" she smirked at seeing his expression.

Muttering under his breath, he nestled further into the couch and, resting his head against the window, and fell asleep.

He awoke what felt like only minutes later, but what was really just under an hour, and stretched. Looking around the cabin he found the girl from before sitting as she had been when he first saw her, leaning against the window. He was just thinking about what to do, when her quite voice drifted over to him.

"What house are you thinking you want to be in?" she queried, not looking away from the window.

"Only Slytherin is an option really, who would want to be a stupid Gryffindor, know-it-all Ravenclaw or lovely little Hufflepuff?" he smirked, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"At least we both agree on that. Do you think Harry Potter will be coming to school this year? He is our age after all."

"What, is this an interview for Witch Weekly or something? Can't you ask something simple like my name? Like a normally person would?" he sneered.

"And why would I bother to ask a question that I already know or did you not notice I called you Malfoy before? In case you did not realise, your name is written on you trunk, no this is not a bloody interview for Witch Weekly, I was just trying to make a conversation! And what makes you say I'm normal?" she growled back, menace in her voice.

"Fine, well if you know my name, what's your? Or is it some ugly name to match your ugly face?" He sneered, but it lacked any venom and anyone could tell that he didn't mean it.

"You will know my name when you hear it along with everyone else, at the sorting, until then, for all I know, you are not a true Slytherin and would run of screaming that I was gonna cause your death by association. I will give you a hint though; I'm more famous than Harry Potter, and for a similar reason."


End file.
